Final Fantasy 8: A Zell Dincht Story
by Zell D
Summary: Once playing the game you only know the basic of Zell Dincht but unknown to most people is of what he felt. This is a story that brings you into his point of view instead of the loner's Squall. These new set of eyes may make you think of the game in a v
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything to do with Final Fantasy 8.. I own the game in general as in playing it.. ::sigh:: but none of the characters or the squaresoft/square-enix and yea they own all that stuff...

(4 years ago)

A small young Zell is awoken by the ringing of annoying alarm clock. The child grunts as he bangs on top of the screeching device making it stop. A few moments later, before he can get any sleep, he is nudged hard by an averagely sized woman a bit on the hefty side saying to him, "Come on Zell, breakfast is on the table." Knowing she said the appeasing words she left. Zell sprang up now grabbing a set of clothes off the ground. He takes off his old set of pajamas giving anyone in the room no time to even see the kid's surprising muscular build.

Wearing his normal clothes, he rushes down to the kitchen and leaps into a chair. The plate full of food now, light fluffy pancakes with scrambled eggs and bacon strips. Now holding his 'weapons' of choice, Zell digs his eating utensils into his food and begins scarfing the perfectly cooked meal. "Now Zell" Mrs. Dincht protested, "If you continue eating like that you're gonna choke." Zell just rolled his eyes his plate already half visible. He just continued eating in the same manner, and within a few minutes his plate was clean and stomach satisfied. He walked to the sink and dropped his dirty plate and utensils in. His mother had just began washing dishes, and looked over her shoulder noticing Zell reach up for some orange juice. Zell takes the carton and unscrews the top and begins drinking out of it. Mrs. Dincht cleared her throat as Zell quickly puts the carton back. Then the worried mother said, "Now instead of going to stay at the Garden today, why don't you take up fishing like the other men of the town?" Zell replies quickly, "I really don't want to mom." She sighed obviously worried about her little boy and she continued pleading, "You don't have to follow the foot steps of your grandfather." Zell just puts a hand through his bleach-blonde hair and stands in the door frame facing back to her, "Don't worry mom, I'll make you proud."

He leaves intent on becoming a great soldier like his grandfather and begins his walk on the rock-paved road. He walks up a hill to the car shop and stands there looking at a 'Welcome to Balamb' sign. An old man comes and nudges the pondering teenager, "Thinking about breaking the record set by your grandfather?" Zell begins to delve more into thought as he replies, "It's an old record and 98 is hard to beat…" The old man just smirks as he watches the kid walk up to the sign. With cloth gloves grasping the bar he begins doing pull-ups starting at a steady pace. The old man blows a whistle as every worker in the shop comes out. "25…" Zell mutters as a crowd of workers come around huddling in a circle. Eventually, a lot of people migrate to the scene as Zell straightens out his arms still holding his body up. '75…' Zell says his voice sounding like he is in an extreme amount of pain. A pack of small children, mostly girls, urged him to continue. The old man still with a smile on his face says, "Enough resting, you got it Zell." Zell continues struggling leaving the counting to the crowd of people. He blocks out all the noise most coming from the people who are counting still. After a while, Zell does one last pull-up that took very long to push-out. He fell straight down his arms feeling like jell-o and his head in the grass staring up at the sky. Breathing heavily he asked, "How many I do?" The old man hovers over him and says, "Only about 100… you did it!" Zell leaps into the air forgetting about his pain "BOOYA!" The old man still seeming to be content with the whole situation says, "Follow me…" Zell goes through the crowd following him back to the shop as the crowd disperses going back to normal business.

Zell tightens his cloth gloves as the old man begins saying, "Your grandfather before he began his fighting years, came to me and asked for a tattoo. He said that this tattoo would be worn by only a great warriors and he would make an example of it. I believe he would want you to receive the same one he did. So If you are interested, just tell me where you would like to get it." Zell still panting replies, "I want everyone to know about it, so right here!" He touches the side of his face. The old man warns him, "that is gonna hurt you know." Zell just waves the statement off as the old man goes to get the rusty needle. He cleans the needle thoroughly and places the blank ink in it. Walking over, Zell clenches his fists awaiting the pain about to be bestowed upon him. As the needle touches his skin it delves in and a sharp pain is sent through his whole body. The proud kid would not allow the shout to come from him or even a single tear. Soon afterward, his whole face went numb and his cheek began to bleed. The task being completed the old man guided him to the sink. He washed the blood from off his face and put a rag on it until it stopped. The rag was all crimson but when he looked in the mirror he saw what came to be his dream. He touched his cheek now ignoring the pain just from that soft graze, vowing to become as great as his grandfather. He returned home to lunch wondering whether his mother will scold him for his actions or not… it didn't really matter since he was going to Balamb Garden today anyway…

(flash back over)

Zell lowers the paper from his face as a rude student comments, "So let me get this straight. Your major accomplishment in life is doing 100 pull-ups? That's ridiculous!" The whole class erupts with laughter as Zell scans their faces. The only person not laughing is Squall. Zell thinks quickly, 'the only reason he isn't laughing is because he never laughs at anything.' His face turns red now thoroughly embarrassed knowing he is the middle of class so really can't vent or explode. Quistis with that gently smile had a hand covering her mouth as everyone stopped laughing. She stood up and announced, "This is SeeD week, and a lot is happening make sure you're up to date." Everyone just flocks out of the class to do their own thing.


	2. Obtaining a GF

Disclaimer: I don't really don't own nething FF8 ish or Squaresoft or any characters.. I really don't own nething I can call my own...beside my girl... but she probably owns me... that is beside the point I hope you like chapter 2...  
  
Chapter 2: Obtaining a GF  
  
Zell still stands in the middle of the empty classroom and walks up to Quistis. She is busy doing some paper work as Zell fidgets a bit at her desk. She looks above her papers now through her glasses giving a slight glare. She asks in that sweet tone, "Can I help you Zell?" Zell stops fidgeting and stands up straight as he replies, "I believe I need to obtain a GF before the field exam." Quistis having barely noticed Zell before crosses her arms and in that gentle tone replies back, "Yes, but I can't go to assist you, wait in the lobby while I send you a helper." Zell slinks out of the class room only giving a slight wave disappointed in the fact that Quistis doesn't seem to realize his potential. He makes his way down the crowded hall-way to the elevator. Hitting the button to go down he waits there patiently wondering who he is going to be getting for an assistant. He enters the elevator and goes to the first floor listening to the crappy elevator music but he finds himself slightly moving to the slow beat. Snapped back into reality by the loud noise, he steps out and sits in a bench near the elevator still. He gets bored quickly and looks to his two favorite areas; the first being the Cafeteria his mouth watering thinking about getting some hot dogs after the quest. He immediately looks away at the training area sort of wishing he could test out his metal gauntlets now. While blankly staring at the training area, he gets his mind off of eating and sees Seifer followed by Squall as well. He says aloud, "Looks like someone is gonna get hurt... sure hope it is Seifer." Not knowing Squall at all to judge but has a few encounters with the asshole of the disciplinary committee. He continues watching them until he feels a light tap on his shoulder.  
  
The blonde fighter turns around facing a tall black-haired guy. His black hair parts in the middle and his build is quite scrawny, but Zell can't say much since he is wearing a sharp SeeD uniform. The SeeD guy in front of him spoke up in a clear voice, "You Zell Dincht?" Zell nods not knowing he would be getting this type of assistant as a guild. "Well let's get this over with." Zell raised an eyebrow now questioning whether this is a good thing. 'He doesn't seem to be so thrilled' Zell thought following the man to the Quad. Deciding it would be best to at least know the guy somewhat, Zell asks, "So, what's your name?" The guy responds stepping into the parking lot with a set of keys twirling on his fingers, "Captain Jerry Finch." Zell rubs the back of his head muttering, "Captain?" as the SeeD opens the door to a car. "Get in," said the Captain quite commandingly. Zell jumps over the hood of the car and gets in through the passenger's side door. The car is already started as soon as the door is closed and the driver takes off with a need for speed. Zell quickly buckles his seatbelt feeling his body being pressed into the seat. The driver doesn't have much skill which makes him going faster a little less reassuring but for some reason, Zell prefers it that way. He looks over to talk to the SeeD 'captain' but sees he obviously doesn't want to be here so just faced the window and stared out the window. The car is quickly parked in front of a cavern. Stepping out of the car, Zell tightens the straps on his metal gauntlets. Now both warriors step in front of the two guards.  
  
One of them speaks up, "Address yourself and the person you will be guiding." The SeeD steps forward looking quite proud as he announces, "Jerry Finch, Level Superior SeeD will be guiding student Zell Din..." he paused to actually remember his name before he continues, "Dincht." They now turn to the candidate and ask, "What time will you make it in?" Zell knowing he'll need to pick a good time and show out his skill for the evaluation. Zell after pondering chooses the lowest time of 10 minutes. They move out of the way and tell him, "Your time begins now." As soon as the sentence is finished Zell sprints forward not having a GF actually junctioned to himself and apparently his guide didn't bring one for himself either since he doesn't say anything to him. His SeeD assistant follows at a very sluggish jog. A couple of bombs try to hinder his time but Zell just sends one fist at each of the creature stunning them long enough for him to dash right by. Turning his head to look back, he sees the SeeD just taking the long way to avoid the weak level monsters. Zell says under his heavy breathing "What a SeeD" obviously sarcastic. He reaches the thin strip as he waits for the 'captain' to arrive. He actually waits for a couple of minutes until he finally arrives and tells Zell, "You made it here in 4 minutes, you have 6 minutes to defeat Ifirit." Zell thinks to himself 'It should be more if I didn't have to wait for your slow ass.' Zell just jogs to the cavern the SeeD actually right behind him. Staring down the hole he sees the pit begin to bubble.  
  
The SeeD slowly backs away into the corner as Zell jumps back as the great fire demon erupts from the pit. Zell cracks his knuckle ready to go and doesn't notice his assistant in the corner muttering, "I don't remember Ifirit being so... so... terrifying." Zell knows he has only about 5 and some odd minutes left as he dodges a fire blast from the great beast with no introduction. Zell admires the great beast in front of him as the blond charges at the bull like creature head on. He slams a heavy fist into the creatures head, but in return, Ifirit sends a mighty claw against Zell ripping slightly into the skin. The SeeD goes into a pouch in the corner almost whimpering in fear, "Oh great, I forgot the GF's!" Zell hasn't heard him and is still twitching from the claw slash which burns him slightly. The burn gives Zell an idea knowing a spell he picked up from some people in the training area he releases a blizzard attack just as Ifirit was going to pound on him. The attack hit him full force leaving the mighty demon shocked. Zell uses this ample time wisely as he sends a side kick to the demon's gut. Causing the demon to lose balance and be even more vulnerable. Zell gets ready with a fist cocked back it glaring this lightish blue color. Ifirit snaps back into reality fast seeing the fist coming and has to fly in the air to dodge the attack. The fire demon looks down at the human with some respect but more pissed off as fire flares out from his nostrils, preparing to go all out with his ultimate attack. Zell begin remaining his balance from his missed attack and turns to see Ifirit flipping in mid-air with blinding speed. Zell throws his arms up quickly to block. The fire demon's claws rip through his arm into his chest again, the flesh easily not only cutting but burning the wound simultaneously. Zell gets knocked down and grasps his chest quickly. He feels the blood pouring out of the wound fast, even though he is wearing his gauntlets. The injured warrior stands as the SeeD in the corner gasps in shock and thinks, 'How did he get up from that!' Ifirit has the same in mind but knows it isn't going to take much to finish this. Zell his eyes turn into an ice blue feeling a rush of adrenaline take away the pain. He charges Ifirit quickly since he is on the ground and gets inside. He begins throwing random punches and kicks in random succession. After his onslaught Zell backs off and flips off up into the air both of his feet slamming into the monster's chin. He lands face to face with Ifirit as the mighty demon collapses onto one knee blood dripping from his face. Then in a deep low voice Ifirit says, "Very well human, I'll join your side." The fire demon puts his hand down and a firey orb is left behind and Ifirit jumps back into the firey pit. The orb flares as Zell picks it up. Zell's eyes shoot to the back off his skull feeling the mighty demon seep a spot in his brain their compatibility through the charts.  
  
His eyes return back to normal and he immediately looks at the SeeD finally coming out of the corner. The SeeD checks his watch, the time is remarkable and is amazed to see that it is a record breaking time. It was his time that it was breaking though, and that couldn't be allowed, especially by such a cocky kid. Zell trying to stand erect, but the adrenaline has stopped circulating through his body and his chest begins to ache. The SeeD officer holds him as a crutch and walks out of the cavern. Zell closes his eyes as he barely has enough energy to get in the car. Zell's mind is only filled with why his assistant didn't help him at all until he finished and also how he has a new companion the fire demon. The SeeD takes his form knowing his position is in jeopardy later on if he passes the field exam, he puts down a C Grade for overall and a comment that states: 'I helped too much with that excellent time.' Smirking the Captain makes his way back to the Garden with Zell unaware of the treachery and dazed and in pain. 


End file.
